Magnet
by arisusagi
Summary: Esbarrou em vários desconhecidos e talvez em alguns rostos familiares, mas nada significativo. Estava procurando uma pessoa em especial, mesmo que não admitisse. A probabilidade de este indivíduo estar ali era muito pequena, mas é o que dizem, a esperança é a última que morre.


Estava rodando pelo Pixiv na tag UTAUBL e vi uma imagem desses dois juntos, foi a que decidi escrever alguma coisa com esse casal e procrastinar mais ainda a KarasuxTsubame que estou escrevendo desde de fevereiro.  
Espero que gostem

* * *

A música alta tocava, abafando qualquer outro som que soasse naquele lugar. O rapaz de cabelos pretos estava incomodado, caminhava por entre as pessoas procurando um local para se acomodar.

Ele não conhecia ninguém naquela maldita festa, e aquele barulho todo fazia seus ouvidos doerem, como ousavam chamar aquilo de música?

Havia ingerido algumas bebidas alcoólicas, na esperança de amenizar sua inquietação, sem sucesso.

Esbarrou em vários desconhecidos e talvez em alguns rostos familiares, mas nada significativo. Estava procurando uma pessoa em especial, mesmo que não admitisse. A probabilidade de este indivíduo estar ali era muito pequena, mas é o que dizem, a esperança é a última que morre.

Era maçante ter que aturar aquilo tudo por status, ele tinha uma banda e era conhecido por todos, por que recusaria um convite para uma festa? E ele sabia muito bem as intenções da anfitriã ao permitir que entrasse sem pagar, não estava nem um pouco interessado nela, porém o tédio tomou conta daquela noite de sexta e Shinji sentiu que precisava fazer algo, mesmo que fosse sem a sua pessoa especial.

Algumas garotas tentavam chamar sua atenção, esfregando-se contra seu corpo. O moreno sentia uma forte repulsão, porém apenas se afastava sem dizer nada. Não ficaria bem para o nome da banda se todos soubessem que o grande vocalista, Hibiki Shinji, não gosta de meninas.

E foi ai que ele apareceu, a única pessoa que Shinji desejava ver naquele momento. Parecia estar desnorteado, andava devagar, desviando das pessoas educadamente.

–Nitarou!- gritou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

Otodayama Nitarou, parceiro de banda e paixão secreta de Hibiki Shinji.

–Shinji!- o moreno de cabelos longos se aproximou- O que está fazendo aqui? Cadê suas bandagens?

–Me deram um convite- sorriu, aliviado por encontra-lo- Elas estão em casa, preciso ver por onde ando, afinal.

Seguiram para onde se encontravam as bebidas, e permaneceram ali, conversando e bebendo. Eram grandes amigos e estavam sempre juntos, perdiam a linha frequentemente e era comum acordarem nus, dividindo a mesma cama com uma ressaca infernal em uma tarde de domingo.

Eram inseguros demais para tornarem oficial, mas era assim que viviam, desde os selinhos discretos nas raras vezes que estavam sozinhos, às noites em que se tocavam furiosamente, embriagados e quase inconscientes.

Após alguns drinks, Nitarou sentiu-se seguro o suficiente para puxar o amigo e devorar seus lábios ferozmente. Shinji entregou-se, sequer tentou relutar.

Olhares desdenhosos foram lançados sobre ambos, mas não se importavam, apenas continuaram o que estavam fazendo.

Foram forçados a deixar o local, uma expulsão sem sentido, havia vários outros casais fazendo o mesmo naquele lugar, por que só eles tinham que sair?

Não se importaram, poderiam fazer outro tipo de coisa estando a sós. Foram até o apartamento de Nitarou, que não ficava longe dali. Entraram cambaleantes, por sorte não acertaram a mesa de jantar, seguiram até o quarto e se jogaram na cama de solteiro.

O de cabelos compridos tocava o parceiro com volúpia, apalpando-o sem nenhum cuidado, estava com pressa, queria acabar com aquilo antes que os efeitos do álcool passassem.

Shinji não fazia nada, apenas o beijava, segurando seus ombros. Odiava o fato de só poder demonstrar seu amor pelo outro quando estava sob efeito de alguma substância. Ele sabia o que sentia por Nitarou, só não sabia era correspondido.

–Nitarou- gemeu, interrompendo o beijo.

–O que foi?- resmungou, levantando a camiseta do outro.

–Eu não quero fazer isso assim.

–Hã?

–Bêbado. Eu cansei disso, eu não quero você bêbado, eu quero estar sóbrio!- choramingou, deitando a cabeça no colchão.

–Eu sei, cara, mas você sabe que é bem mais fácil assim- sentou-se, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

–A gente devia tentar, não temos que ter vergonha de nada. Eu sempre quis te falar isso, mas nunca tive coragem...

–Shinji- empurrou-o para o lado, deitando-se.

–Nitarou, eu... Eu te amo

O outro estava embriagado demais para responder à declaração repentina, apenas se levantou e começou a tirar as roupas. No fundo ele queria dizer o mesmo, mas queria esperar até estar completamente consciente do que estava falando.

–O que está fazendo?

–Vamos dormir e amanhã falamos sobre isso- disse, soltando os cabelos e se deitando novamente.

Ficaram em silêncio, sentindo a presença um do outro, estavam sonolentos, e sentiam aquele pequeno prazer em estar próximo da pessoa amada. Não pensaram em mais nada, não disseram mais nada, só esperaram pelo dia seguinte.

* * *

Nem vou pedir comentários porque eu sei que esses utaus são bem desconhecidos.


End file.
